Sakura Feels a Pull at the Flower Viewing
Sakura Feels a Pull at the Flower Viewing (さくらとお花見ひっぱりだこ, Sakura to Ohanami Hipparidako) is the 5th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto is in her room with Cerberus after having taken a shower. Kero is reading a book and is upset about the ending. She gets a call from Rika Sasaki. Rika asks about the flower viewing party tomorrow and tells her that she can't make it. Sakura says she's sorry she couldn't have scheduled it on a day when she was available. Rika says not to worry about it. Sakura hangs up the phone and comments about how grown-up Rika is acting. Kero says that Sakura hasn't grown much and still hugs her pillow at night. Sakura tells him to stop or else she won't save him any lunch from tomorrow. He asks for forgiveness. Sakura and her father are making dinner. Touya Kinomoto comes and steals some of the food. He makes fun of how Sakura made the rice balls. He asks if they have any extras. Their dad says yes and Touya says he'll take some for work tomorrow. Sakura says he can take some for Yukito as well. Touya gets a phone call; it's Yukito Tsukishiro. Yukito asks to talk to Sakura. He asks if she doesn't mind making his lunch. She says its no problem. Touya hangs up the phone and Sakura asks if Yukito's been eating a lot. He says not as much as when she was in elementary school. Sakura worries that Yukito is being affected by the cards because he used to eat to help replenish his magic. Sakura goes out and leaves Kero behind. She meets up with Tomoyo Daidouji. Both are happy that it's a nice day but sad that Rika isn't with them. They decide to invite her to go with them to a movie later. Sakura tells Tomoyo about how she made the lunch when she feels something pulling at her leg. She ignores it and them keep walking. They finally meet up with their friends for the viewing party. Tomoyo asks where Syaoran Li is. They say he was running late. They ask if they should wait to eat for Syaoran. They decide not to and begin to pull out their lunches. They marvel at Akiho Shinomoto lunch because it's so pretty. She says she didn't make it because she's bad with her hands but that someone very special made it for her. Sakura says that she must really love that person. They begin to share their food with each other. They each praise each other's food. Again Sakura feels a presence but this time she tells Tomoyo. As she's telling her, the force becomes more insistent and pulls her from the party. She makes an excuse that she needs to make a phone call before the force takes her. The force takes her to an eerie cherry blossom tree. She calls upon her staff for help. She uses Siege to try to slow her pull, but it doesn't work. She comes up with a plan to let herself get pulled into the tree so that she can claim the card. As she gets closer, she manages to capture the card. It turns out to be the Gravitation card. Sakura gets a worried call from Tomoyo. Sakura assures her that she's fine. She tells her friends to join her under the new tree that she found. Tomoyo is upset because she missed her chance to film Sakura again. Syaoran finally shows up and brings them some sweets. Akiho says how good they are and wishes she could make something that good. Everyone tells her that they'll teach her how to cook. Syaoran asks if something happened and Sakura tells him she'll fill him in later. Syaoran asks why she's upset and she says it's because she made him lunch but not to worry she'll just give it to Kero when she gets home. He asks if he can have that lunch and Sakura gives it to him. He says it's great. Their moment is ruined by Takashi Yamazaki who tries to tell them what "Castella" means. Everyone asks to hear Tomoyo sing. She says okay and begins to sing. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Siege *Gravitation (Debut) Cards Used *Siege Cards Sealed *Gravitation Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Aquamarine Apron Quotes *'Tomoyo': I missed the chance to film your heroic deeds again. Perhaps I need to undergo a purification... Trivia * In the scene where Tomoyo is singing, Akiho is also singing in this scene with Tomoyo singing. * In the scene where it got stormy after Sakura going through the woods during the scene with the Gravitation card's capture but nobody seen to noticed, it could be a plot hole in this episode. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc